1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a molded chopped fiberglass reinforced plastic parts having fiberglass cylindrical continuous filament reinforcement in the stud support areas, and a method of making same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Molded chopped fiberglass reinforced plastic parts are usually made by placing a chopped fiberglass containing, thermoplastic, thermosetting resin (sheet molding compound or SMC) in a mold cavity and then with heat and pressure causing the resin to fill the cavity and cure. When such parts had stud supports it was often difficult to insert the studs in the stud support openings without breaking the stud support. It was also difficult to retain the studs in the openings. In addition, sometimes the openings would not completely fill. This has resulted in considerable difficulty in the manufacture of grill panel openings for automobiles.
Using the prior art procedure, difficulties were encountered with the stud supports in as high or higher than 50% of the grill panel openings produced in some runs. In addition, the automobile manufacturers had difficulties with the grill panel openings upon assembly of automobiles. The studs would come loose from the stud supports during travel of the automobile down the assembly line and seriously interferred with the normal mass productive system.